


Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS episode Unity. Reverend Amos Howell tensed and glowered the minute a creature appeared near Smallville's trees.





	Moonlight

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell tensed and glowered the minute a creature appeared near Smallville's trees. He guessed he couldn't enjoy strolling.  
There was a glance at the moon. Amos began to smile. He was going to defeat the creature. Just as long as the moon's light enabled him to see it.

One tentacle emerged from his mouth and wrapped around its snout. His heels began to dig into the ground as the creature struggled.  
The tentacle returned to him the minute his enemy broke free. Amos frowned and stepped back at the same time. His eyes were on the sky another time. They became wide when black clouds moved and concealed the moon.

Amos couldn't hear or see anything while he turned his head every now and then. The moon was eventually revealed with the creature as it stood behind him with its claws raised.

THE END


End file.
